Ab Imo Core
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Após sua ressurreição, Aioros sofre por não poder controlar mais seus sentimentos em relação à Marin, namorada de seu irmão.


**Ab Imo Core**

_Por Andréa Meiouh_

**Esclarecimento**: Os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation.

**Sumário**: Este fic é resposta ao "Desafio das Insanas" proposto por Madam Spooky, que solicitou um Marin/Aioros. Espero que gostem.

'_Por que?Por que tinha que acontecer comigo...?_', pensava Aioros, olhando para o azul profundo do Mar Egeu. O vento soprava, balançando seus cabelos. Era tão bom estar vivo novamente, sentir o coração batendo, o sangue fluindo, o sol aquecendo a pele... No entanto, não se sentia merecedor de tudo aquilo. Afinal, desde que voltara ao mundo dos vivos, há três anos, não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça.

Todos diziam que era muito parecido com Aioria, que poderiam até se passar por gêmeos, embora fosse oito anos mais velho. Se bem que a diferença de idade já não importava mais, pois tinha mantido sua juventude nos anos em que passara nos Elísios. Aparentemente, era um garotão de 18 anos, no vigor de sua beleza e juventude.

Voltando o olhar para o Santuário, pensou mais uma vez se era digno de ter revivido. Nenhum irmão merecia aquilo... Mas o que poderia fazer? Como mandar no próprio coração. Como imaginar que, sendo tão parecido com o irmão, gostaria do mesmo tipo de mulher? Como poderia adivinhar que se apaixonaria pela Amazona de Águia?

Desde que voltara, desconfiara do relacionamento entre Aioria e Marin. Quando Atena liberou as amazonas do fardo da máscara, viu o irmão expor publicamente os sentimentos em relação à ruiva, que parecia retribuir com mesmo ardor. Os dois formavam um belo par e Aioros sentia-se péssimo, não podendo controlar os anseios, desejando estar no lugar do irmão. Tentava disfarçar e passou a evitá-los.

"Aioros?". Virando-se, viu seu melhor amigo se aproximar. Não guardava rancores em relação à Saga. Perdoara o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e retomara a amizade de longos anos. "Que faz aqui sozinho?", perguntou Saga. "Já está quase na hora do jantar...".

"Precisa pensar...", respondeu, tornando a olhar para o mar.

Saga ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Pensei que tinha decidido esquecê-la".

"É mais fácil falar do que fazer... Não dá pra evitar", Aioros riu amargamente.

"Precisa fazer alguma coisa, meu amigo... Do jeito que as coisas andam, em breve eles se casarão... E como você ficará?".

"O que espera que eu faça, Saga? O que eu posso fazer? Falar pra ela? Destruir o relacionamento do meu irmão?".

"Não gostaria de estar na sua pele, Aioros...". Saga respirou profundamente. "Que tal uma viagem? Sabem o que dizem, longe dos olhos, longe do coração".

"Pode ser..."

"Alguns meses em Jamiel com Shion e Um ou no Cinco Picos com Dohko vão ajudá-lo a esquecer".

"É uma boa idéia... Obrigado, amigo".

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, observando o rosado horizonte tornar-se púrpura e o céu salpicar-se de estrelas, sem perceber que eram espreitados de não muito longe.

"E então? Achou ele?", perguntou Aioria, vendo a noiva se aproximar.

"Hum?", distraída, Marin ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o namorado. "Oh, sim... Ele está no mirante, com Saga... Devem voltar logo".

Aioria balançou a cabeça, aliviado. O irmão desaparecera durante todo o dia. Estava criando o hábito de fazer isso, nos últimos meses e o cavaleiro de Leão começava a se preocupar, pois não era do feitio de seu irmão sumir por tantas horas, no entanto... Como poderia saber realmente o que seu irmão apreciava se, quando ele morrera, era apenas um menino de 7 anos? Aioros passara quase quinze anos vivendo no Elíseos... Passaram muitos anos afastados. No início, não sabia como agir: era o caçula, mas ao mesmo tempo, era o mais velho, visto que o tempo não passara para Sagitário. Seria eternamente grato pela ajuda de Marin. Fora ela quem servira de elo para a reaproximação entre ele e Aioros.

Olhou para a namorada e sorriu. "Venha, vamos jantar... Ele virá com Saga".

"Claro... Como quiser...", Marin respondeu, reticente.

Sentindo-se pleno e feliz como há muito não se sentia, Leão não percebeu o estado em que a amazona se encontrava.

Após o jantar, Aioros conseguira a permissão de Saori para se afastar do Santuário. Pretendia passar seis meses em Jamiel e seis meses nos Picos Antigos. Quando voltasse, no ano seguinte, encontraria o irmão feliz, certamente casado com a amazona, como devia ser. Arrumava as coisas quando ouviu batidas na porta.

"Marin?", assustou-se ao ver quem era. "O que faz aqui?".

"Ouvi comentários que você vai partir, Aioros", respondeu ela, entrando na casa de Sagitário. "Precisava conferir com meus olhos...".

A ruiva caminhou pelo aposento organizado até chegar na mala em cima do sofá. Aioros não podia ver o semblante dela, pois os cabelos escondiam-lhe o rosto.

"Por que isso, Aioros?", perguntou ela por fim. "Por que partir? Aioria ficará arrasado quando souber...". Ela levantou os olhos azuis e o fitou. "Não precisa fazer isso...".

O cavaleiro, de alguma maneira, sabia que havia mais naquilo que Marin falava do que ela deixava transparecer. "Agora que viu que vou mesmo viajar, por que não vai embora, Marin? Não tenho tempo pra ficar conversando...",

"Me diga o real motivo desta súbita partida e eu o deixarei em paz".

Tomado de surpresa com aquelas palavras, Aioros vacilou. "O quê?".

"Fui procurá-lo antes do jantar, Aioria estava preocupado... Acabei ouvindo sua conversa com Saga...".

Já era hora de resolver aquela questão, decidiu Aioros. Ela sabia a verdade, do que adiantava esconder? "Então você sabe por que parto".

"Apaixonou-se por mim...", a frase era quase uma pergunta.

"Sim, do fundo do meu coração.... E me sinto um canalha, desejando a mulher do meu irmão...". Os dois se encararam. "Diga-me uma coisa, Marin... Você ama meu irmão?".

"Com todo minha alma...", respondeu ela, sem titubear.

"Então cuide bem dele. Aioria não precisa mais da orientação de um irmão mais velho", sorriu, melancólico, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. "Ele precisa do amor de uma mulher forte e decidida como você... Vou embora porque não quero mais sentir inveja da única pessoa que tenho nessa vida".

"Aioros...", Marin se aproximou. "Você é um homem incrível". E beijou levemente os lábios dele. "Um beijo de boa sorte... Espero que encontre sua felicidade. Você merece". E saiu, sem olhar pra trás.

'_Já encontrei_', pensou ele, ainda sentindo o perfume dela. '_Mas ela está com meu irmão_'.

**FIM **

**N/A: **O título significa "Do fundo do coração". Na hora em que li o desafio, pensei em como seria juntar Aioros e Marin... Por fim, decidi por um amor platônico (isso valia, né, Madam?). Acabou virando um angst, meio melado, eu sei... Que posso fazer se sou o açúcar em pessoa?

Espero que tenham gostado! Dedico à todas as autoras do Mentes Insanas e agradeço a todos que leram. Um abraço!

_Andréa Meiouh_


End file.
